TommyfromtheBRONX
''"I'm a fuckin' Tranny." '' ''- Tommy 2016'' Meatmaster TommyfromtheBRONX is a youtuber known for talking about various topics, including atheism, youtube drama, and various comedic topics. He is a regular and host of The Pimpmunk Show. Bio A slow Italian that loves dolls. He might look like a human tissue paper, but trust in the lord (hahaha) when it is said that this guy is one Sweet nigger brown. He was born and grew up in the Bronx, in case you couldn't gather that much. He currently lives in Connecticut. Contrary to popular belief, Tommy is not a god. It is actually his gargantuan cock that houses godly powers. His cock, commonly referred to as "Tony Cockarino", is a multidimensional being that finds another host as soon as it's current host dies. Tommy acts as a middle man to communicate Tony's ideas and thoughts; as it would be mere suicide to hear Tony's actual voice (rumor has it that if Tony speaks you jizz buckets of cum to death). But beacuse Tommy is the current host he is treated as a god, and rightfully so. Tony Cockarino does not like the spotlight, he is a humble god and prefers to stay hidden; although from time to time he will show his face to the hosts of the Pimpmunk show. Polls show that Tommy is the highest rated host of Tony Cockarino to date, with data showing that he has an 87% approval rating. Film Career In early 2016, he invested in a small loan of a million dollars to create the epic four-part romantic comedy quadrilogy "Blacktanic " (Jan. 2016), "Porch Monkeys Attack" (Feb. 2016), "Niggerzilla" (1/2 of Mar. 2016) and the Oscar-winning conclusion "Blacks, Spics and Spooks" (half of Mar. 2016). His "Not White, Not Right" trilogy of drama films ("No Noose too Tight", "The Nignocalypse", and "Paradise White") earned him praise from a wide variety of critics. The Pimpmunk Show Tommy is often unseen when on the show because he hides in the darkness or behind his avatar. He sits back the entire time time appreciate his massive penis, then when he is caught he quickly hides his dimples with his beautiful dirty hands. Trivia * He got paid to take a shit by The Little Skeptic * What's the fucking question? * He may or may not have a slight disdain for African-Americans. * Agrees with Mike Jack on everything - even the colOr (see that - no 'u' mo' fo') of his underwear. * Can't handle Meaty Privilege. * Should kick Tommy Sodomizer's ass. * He exists as the sole conduit for which Tony Cockarino conveys his profundity. * Tommy has said that pizza is the one food he would never give up eating. * It is rumored that Tommy is capable of putting holes in the ozone layer from his ejaculations, so we should all be thankful for his benevolence in sparing us from further cum-related global warming. *Tommy's favorite sandwich is a Black Camel Toe with Cheese on Rye. * He has a zombie shirt for sale. * Is a talented painter. Quotes *''"gayness"'' *''"Laugh it up, pricks"'' *''"Yo I'm taking a shit right now... I gotta slap my ass to get all the shit out."'' *"Sit back and let the professionals talk, Pimp." Gallery Tommy.jpg BreakingBronx.png|The Nigga Brown in all of his glory. BlackTanic.jpg TFTB.jpg Tommydoll.jpg Links *Youtube *Twitter *TommyfromtheBRONX Show Youtube *Facebook Category:Italian Category:Youtuber Category:Atheist Category:Skeptic Category:Host Category:Hosts Category:Everyone